finalfantasyfandomcom-20200222-history
Cursed Ring
.]] The Cursed Ring ( or ), also known as Curse Ring and Hex Ring, is a recurring accessory in the ''Final Fantasy'' series. As its name implies, it gives a large boost of strength, but at a cost of inflicting the wearer with negative effects, usually the Doom status. Appearances ''Final Fantasy IV The Cursed Ring gives -15 Strength, Stamina, Agility, Intelligence, Spirit, and -10 Evasion, but any armor the equipped character is wearing that resists a type of elemental attack will absorb that element instead. This makes it helpful if the player has four Cursed Rings and Adamant Armor against Geryon. Because the game does not have accessories, the Cursed Ring is classified as an armlet. It can be dropped from Soul, Spirit, Belphegor, Evil Dreamer, Bone Dragon, Dinozombie, and Chimerageist. Final Fantasy IV -Interlude- Cursed Ring can be equipped by every character. It drops from Soul found in the Mt. Hobs. It has a Defense and Magic Defense of 0, Evasion of -10, and grants a bonus of -15 Strength, Stamina, Agility, Intelligence, and Spirit, but it changes elemental resistance into absorption. Final Fantasy IV: The After Years The Cursed Ring is an armor that provides -10% Evasion and -5% Magic Evasion, as well as -15 to all stats, but turns elemental resistance into absorption. It is dropped by Soul, Spirit, Belphegor, Evil Flame, and Evil Dreamer. Final Fantasy V The Cursed Ring (Hex Ring in ''Final Fantasy Anthology) casts Doom on the wearer, but has 25 Defense, 5 Magic Defense, and +10 Magic Evasion, and thus among the best defensive stats. It can be found in the Pyramid of Moore and stolen from Hades and Fury. ''Final Fantasy VI The Cursed Ring casts Doom on the wearer and teaches Banish at a x5 rate. It has been rumored the Cursed Ring can be uncursed like the Cursed Shield and turned into a "Paladin Ring", but this is false (the ''Final Fantasy III Players Guide states it turns into the Hero's Ring). It can be morphed from Ahriman, Daedalus or Behemoth King (Undead) with Ragnarok. It can also be obtained by betting the Cursed Shield in the Dragon's Neck Coliseum after defeating a Daedalus (not recommended due to the sheer usefulness of the Paladin's Shield). Betting the Cursed Ring can net the player an Air Anchor after defeating a Muud Suud, which is also advised against. The Cursed Ring works well in conjunction with the Lich Ring (Relic Ring), which makes the player undead, as this means the Cursed Ring auto-revives said undead player when the Doom (Condemned) timer expires. ''Final Fantasy VII The Curse Ring gives +35 Strength and Magic, +15 Vitality, Spirit, and Dexterity, and +10 Luck, but inflicts the wearer with Death Sentence. It is obtained in Mideel before its destruction by observing the locked door in a shop and then finding a key between the boards on the bridge outside and trying the key in the door, then telling the truth to the shop owner. It can also be stolen from Ultimate Weapon. If the player misses the chance to acquire the Curse Ring on either of these occasions, it cannot be found anywhere else. The Curse Ring can be useful when paired with Tifa's Powersoul or Master Fist weapons, as the Death Sentence status makes her deal quadruple the normal damage with Powersoul, and triple damage with the Master Fist. The Curse Ring is particularly beneficial when combined with the Added Effect and Destruct or Odin Materia linked in a character's armor, as this will negate the Instant Death effect caused by Death Sentence. The Enemy Skill Death Force also protects the user when cast. (It can be learned from Adamantaimai on the beaches of Wutai.) Even if the wearer is protected against Instant Death, the countdown until Death still occurs (60 tics). When the countdown is over, the character won't die. If the player does not guard against Death, and is revived, Death Sentence status won't be reapplied. Crisis Core -Final Fantasy VII- The Cursed Ring gives +10% to HP, MP, and AP, and +10 to Strength, Vitality, Magic, Spirit, and Luck. It inflicts Curse, preventing the reels on the Digital Mind Wave from spinning. The Cursed Ring can be found in the very beginning of the game: after fighting the Behemoth, Zack is transported back to the Shinra Headquarters and Kunsel asks him to check the lockers. The first time doing so yields a Bronze Bangle, but if Zack continues checking the lockers 20 more times, Kunsel will give him a Cursed Ring. If missed, the ring can still be acquired during missions later. The Cursed Ring can come in handy when fighting Magic Pots to prevent the reel from spinning. It will also lock the current Emotion status in place (such as Heavenly). The Cursed Ring can be used for a "no leveling up" run. Final Fantasy Tactics The Cursed Ring gives +1 Attack, Magick, Speed, and immunity to Traitor, but makes the user an undead. The Cursed Ring can be found with Treasure Hunter on the sixth floor of the Midlight's Deep. Final Fantasy: The 4 Heroes of Light The Curse Ring is an accessory that gives the wearer a 10% chance of inflicting Curse with a normal attack. The accessory is dropped by Ghouls and can be stolen from Aire's Doppelganger. Dissidia 012 Final Fantasy The Cursed Ring is an enemy-exclusive accessory that lowers the user's stats, in the same vein as the "broken" equipment pieces often used by low-level manikins. The Cursed Ring reduces the user's Defense by 50%. Final Fantasy Record Keeper The Cursed Ring is a 5 star rarity accessory obtained after defeating Ultimate ExDeath on the Successors of the Dawn event. It gives +15 DEF and +20 MAG. Final Fantasy Brave Exvius Curse Ring is an accessory that provides +20 ATK, +20 MAG, and HP +20%, but inflicts a fixed 2000 damage at the start of battle. It can be obtained from the ''Final Fantasy VII event, Da-chao Statue. Gallery Cursed Ring FFIV Art.jpg|Art from Final Fantasy IV. Cursering.jpg|''Final Fantasy V. FFVI Cursed Ring Artwork.jpg|Final Fantasy VI. FFT Cursed Ring.gif|Final Fantasy Tactics. FFT4HoL Death Ring Icon.png|Final Fantasy: The 4 Heroes of Light. FFRK Cursed Ring FFV.png|Final Fantasy Record Keeper''. Etymology Category:Rings Category:Arm armor